Meg's Revenge
'''Meg's Revenge '''is the first film installment of Bionic Guy. Plot (Chase and Olivia are getting married) Adam: Chase Davenport, do you take Olivia Krane to be your wife? Chase: I do. Adam: And do you, Olivia Krane, take Chase Davenport as your husband? Olivia: I do. Adam: Then you may kiss. (They kiss) 9 months later... Chase: Guys, Olivia's going into labor. Stewie: Bree, get the mattress, bring it here. (Bree super speeds gets the mattress) Bree: Got it. (She lays it out) Brian: Come on, push Olivia (Olivia grunts) (the baby comes out off screen) Brian: It's a boy! (Brian gives Olivia her baby) Bree: What will you call him? Olivia: Jackson. Quagmire: Olivia you are allowed to leave the penthouse. Chase will still be on the team. Olivia: Thanks Quagmire Chase: I’ll stay with Olivia to help her out with Jackson. Later... Brian: Well, I guess that means its just the three of us for now. Adam: Yeah (There's a mission alert) Stewie: Let's go! Later... Bree: Guys, you were gone for a long time Stewie: Yeah, the mission took twice as long without chase's forcefield, and Brian's is too small Justine: Didn't that happen before, when I destroyed my chip Adam: yeah Later.. Adam: Man, these mission suck Bree: Quagmire, cqan I talk with you? Quagmire: Sure Bree: I feel like this is my fault. If I didn't erase myself, you guys wouldn't have that much of a hard time. I wanna be bionic Quagmire: What? Bree: I'm serious. I will do anything to help you guys. I'd rather help people than be a normal person Quagmire: Bree, that's very mature of you. I'll ask Quagmire if he'll let you' Quagmire: sure later... (Bree is given her bionics and superpowers back and a mission suit) Stewie: what do you think? Bree: (speeds back and forth) Great! Brian: I'm so proud of you, Bree. Meanwhile... Bounty Hunter: I found you Connie D'amico. (The figure in front of the bounty hunter shoots electricity out of their hands) Connie is dead) Stewie: Thank you all for coming there's a mission alert saying that there is a disturbance in Quahog. We must go there and see what's going on. Everyone suit up! (They suit up) They go to Connie's house) Man: Help! Stewie: What happened? Who did this? Man: A man in a muscular suit and a gun Brian: Bree told me about this, its The Annihilator. Bree: If he's a supervillain, why was he using a gun? Stewie: Because he had to. If he used his powers, he'd be caught.Let's go upstairs to find out what else happened Brian: There's a magazine on the floor Chase: It's the property of Connie D'amico Stewie: That was Meg's school bully in high school Brian: I don't get it, why would The Annihilator be after Meg's bully? (A Mission Alert appears on Stewie's phone) Stewie: It says that a 17 year old boy is missing from James Woods High. Brian: Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking? The Annihilator wanted people to suffer the way he suffered? Both Chris and Connie went to James Woods High. They both bullied Meg a lot. I'm starting to think Meg could be working with The Annihilator. Stewie: We must call Meg to see where he is (Stewie calls Meg) (Meg's pocket answers Stewie) The Annihilator: Here's the hostage Chris: Meg, don't do this (Meg zaps Chris) Stewie: I can't believe it, Meg's hired with the Annihilator Brian: that's crazy, why would a super villain work for Meg? Chase: I'll see what else I can find (Chase scans Meg) Chase: Oh no! There's a bionic chip in Quahog. Adam: I don't get it what happened Chase: Meg must have given herself bionics! That's why the Annihilator is working for her! Stewie: She's now very dangerous. We must go and stop her Brian: Where do you think they are Chase: She's in Apartment 6B in Room 196 (They super speed out) Stewie: We're here (Meg super speeds to them) Brian: Okay, wait a minute, didn't the Annihilator die on Caldera? Annihilator: That was an android. Brian: Oh, okay. Meg, why are you doing this? Meg: I'm going to shoot up James Woods High, then those knuckleheads will suffer just as a had suffered Brian: Meg, listen to yourself! You have allowed this, dark villain to twist your mind. Meg: Blast them! Annihilator: (blasts the elite force but Bree turbo leaps) (Throws proton ring at the Annihilator) (Bree squints eyes at Meg) (Meg squints eyes at Bree) (They start fighting (Bree pushes Meg in the elevator) (A truck approaches them) (They get on and continue punching each other) (Meg throws heat vision at her) (Bree flips) (Meg jumps on the side of a bridge and climbs on it) (Bree jumps under her) (They use their super strength to fight there (Meg jumps on a helicopter and Bree jumps under Meg) (They crash into a train) (Bree throws her thermonuclear body blast on Meg, who gets thrown down the aisle (Bree turbo leaps through the hole in the ceiling and meg climbs up the train (Meg blast shoots rapid fire and Olivia uses hands to block it) Bree uses her proton ring on Meg and she goes into an office building. Bree uses her super speed to get in) Meg fires electricity at Bree and Bree doges it in slo mo) (Bree super speeds to Meg, and hurls her outside the window) (Bree speeds to the team) Brian: You okay? Bree: I'm fine, how about you? Brian: I'm fine. Chase: Guys, the Annihilator is missing! (They go in Mission Command) (Stewie types on the cyber desk) Stewie: Oh dear. Brian: What’s going on? Stewie: It appears Meg and the Annihilator are trying to increase global warming to 100%! Adam: Cool, extra summer. Chase: Wait, how? Stewie: They have put towers in four geographically strategic locations. One in Northern Scandinavia, one in Antarctica, one in Equatorial Guinea and one in New York City. Bree: What do we do? Stewie: We must take down the towers. Brian, you go to Equatorial Guinea, Bree, Scandinavia, Adam, Chase, Antarctica, I'll go to New York City. We’ll meet up in Quahog Chase: (weakly): Can I go with Brian to Africa? Stewie: Sure (Chase sighs) Stewie: I’ve sent the coordinates to your chips (They head to the locations) (Brian and Chase go to Africa) (Brian uses his sonic howl scream to destroy the tower) (Bree goes to Northern Scandinavia) (Bree super speeds to the tower) (Bree throws her proton ring on the tower. It collapses.) (Adam is in Antarctica. he sees the tower sees a mountain. he uses his blast wave to cause an avalanche and the tower collapses (Adam runs away) Adam: Oh right (Adam flies) (Stewie is in New York City. He hacks into the technology system and deactivate the tower) (the go back to Quahog) The Annihilator: You fools! You ruined my plan! (shoots electricity) (Adam dodges it side to side) (Adam punches the annihilator) (Adam shoots heat vision at The Annihilator who catches on fire and collapses) Stewie: Adam you did it! Adam: Yeah! Brian: So how do we end this movie? We kinda lost the art of making decent cinematic endings.